The Kononokogan
by Jellyfinger
Summary: Naruto obtains a new Dojutsu, what will he do with it, how did he recieve it, and how will the council members react to his new eyes? You can only find out by reading the story. Flame if you want, im fireproof :P. Up for Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

The Kononokogan

disclaimer: if i owned naruto, he would be dating hinata, sakura and sasuke would be dead, and he would be the ultimate kage with the rinnegan, eterna mangekyo and byakugan.

summary: When Naruto is 7, he has a near death experience that will change his life. He obtains a new dojutsu, one that is much more mighty than the might of the **Sharingan**, the nobleness of the **Byakugan**, and the power of the **Rinnegan**, it is know as the **Kononokogan** (savior of the prophecy eye, i think). It will help him in his process to become a great ninja, and find respect in the eyes of the ignorant villagers.

* * *

It was an average day in the village of konoha, the flowers were blooming, the birds were chirping, and an innocent child was being beaten within an inch of his life. Yep, an average day. If one looked closely at the scene of the beating, you could make out the image of Leaf village headbands on the 3 assailants.

"This is what you get you Naruto!" shouted a random assailant at the young blond child now known as Narut, getting kicked on the floor. "Move out of the way, i have a 'present' for the demon brat" a man with dirty brown hair and a kunai in hand stated to his two co-conspirators. As the man got closer and closer, the Small blond boy his life flashed before his eyes, and it was terrible. He remembered getting beaten every day, the dirty looks he got, and the most common and worst of all, the loneliness. It was unbareable. His eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, then his arm, then his leg. Soon the pain was coming from everywhere. His pupils dialated as he realised what was happeneing. He was being stabbed.

Soon his vision got blurry and started seeing black. Next thing he knows, he finds himself knee deep is slimy water in the midle of a sewer. 'Am i dead?' Naruto thought in horror before he heard a voice. "Come to the cage Naruto-kun" said a feminine voice echoing on the damp walls. Naruto started trudging through the knee deep water over to a cage that was as big as the hokage tower. Naruto looked in to see a very attractive women inside the cage. She had stunning red hair that had bangs that framed her face in just the right way, she wore a black kimono that went down to her thighs, with red strips down the side. " Hello Naruto-kun, do you know who i am?" the women stated with a hint of sadness that was barely recognizeable. Naruto shook his head, showing he had no idea who the woman was. " I am the reason you are hated, i am the Kyubi no kitsune." she told Naruto, her heart dropped when he looked like he was going to cry. Despite popular belief, kyubi was female and she actually cared for the well being of other people, especially people she has wronged in some way.

She felt terrible, she wished there was something she could do to make it up to him. Then it hit her. She could give him a dojutsu. " Don't worry naruto-kun, i can make it up to you." kyubi declared to naruto. "How will you do that Kyubi-chan?" Naruto questioned. Kyubi blushed, 'hes already making me blush, imagine what will happen when he gets older.' she thought. "i can give you a dojutsu that only i can give, it's called the Kononokogan. It has the power to hypnotise enemies, gives you the power to use all the basic elements, and, gives you the power to copy other peoples jutsu and techniques." "Thats so cool!" naruto shouted after kyubi finished explaining. " im going to send you out, do well, naruto-kun."

Naruto woke up with a start as he looked around, noticing he was in a hospital room. he looked around until his eyes landed on a mirror, and that was the problem, his eyes. They were white with a ring arond where his pupil should be, but instead of the pupil there was a star with five blood red tips. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what his eyes were. The Kononokogan.

* * *

Jutsu Library:

Sharingan:a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in some members of the Uchiha clan. It is one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, _San Daidōjutsu_; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. The Sharingan is also called "_Heaven's Eye_" (天眼, _Tengan_), because of the many abilities it grants the user.

Byakugan:the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan. It is one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, _San Daidōjutsu_; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Sharingan and the Byakugan activated. Those who inherit the blood of this clan have almost featureless white eyes.

Rinnegan:The rinnegan is characterised by a ripple-like pattern over the eyeballs, with a light purple iris and sclera. It is said to be the most powerful of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, _San Daidōjutsu_; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"). It was admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu. The holder of these eyes can completely master all five basic nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu. It was said that in times when the world is in disorder, a person is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world, or a "Destroyer" who will reduce everything to also allows the user to use all of the six paths techniques, as well as the seventh path - that is "beyond life and death".Like the Mangekyō Sharingan and Sharingan, the Rinnegan has shown the ability to control tailed beasts through the use of the Outer Path's ability with its chains and chakra receivers.

Kononokogan: An eye technique that is greater than all 3 great dojutsu, Appears as a wite eye with a ring around the pupil, which is changed into a star with five blood red tips. It has the power to hypnotise enemies, gives you the power to use all the basic elements, and, gives you the power to copy other peoples jutsu and techniques.

* * *

I would like to thank Narutopedia for the justsu definitions

* * *

Character ages:

rookie nine: 7

kyubi: 25 (human years)

team nine: 8

kakashi:21

asuma:22

kurenai:22

sarutobi:63

* * *

I got bored of my other story. Nuff' said


	2. The Power of the Kononokogan

The Kononokogan

Chapter 2: The Power of the Kononokogan

disclaimer: If i owned naruto, my name would be kishimoto

summary: The hokage questions Naruto about the Kononokogan, how does he react?

* * *

When Naruto finally stopped staring at his reflection, he realised there was a knock at the door. With a weak "come in", none other than the hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, walked in.

He stopped after the first step, intently staring at Naruto's new Kononokogan. He stood there, motionless, eventually he gained his composure.

"Naruto! What happened to your eyes!" the elderly hokage questioned. " It's my dojutsu, the Kononokogan." naruto replied nonchalantly. Sarutobi was suprised by how calm naruto was, with this new revalation many things could change, and the council wouldn't like how the "demon" got a dojutsu before their "prized Uchiha". " How can you be so calm? The council will throw a fit about this, and you will have a lot of explaining to do." the hokage stated with authority. "Long story short, Kyubi-chan was sad because of my life, so she gave me these eyes." Naruto said, addressing the hokage with a cool, and collecting look in his eyes. The hokage was stunned by two things, Naruto was acting like an adult, and that kyubi was a female. "I expect you to answer for all questions the council can, and will ask." with that Sarutobi walked out of the room.

Naruto sat in contemplation for a while, wonder what kind of questions the council would ask, and how he could answer them. He was interupted by his musings when a nurse came in with a disgruntled look on her face, telling him he could go, but it would better be classified at her yelling at Naruto to get out of the hospital. As Naruto walked from his hospital room to the enterance of the hospital, he saw all of the dirty looks he was getting, he tried to block them out, but sometimes some snuck through. Even if he was used to them it still hurt. Naruto put up a tough front and walked out the front door. Realising he had nothing to do, he decided to walk around town, still ignoring the looks he was getting from various heard an explosion from the distance to his left and decided to check it out, when he arrived he saw a heaven to ninja, Hatake Kakashi, practicing the jutsu he has copied from enemies over the years.

Naruto subconsciously activated his dojutsu while examining the jutsu kakashi was throwing, however, he got there too late, and only got four jutsu from him, **Doton: Doryūheki, Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,** and **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**. after he finished the final jutsu, kakashi opened his senses and sensed naruto hidden behind a tree to his north east. Kakashi jumped back, and called for the intruder to come out. Behind a tree a boy walked out into the training ground, a nervous look of guilt on his face. "What are you doing here?" kakashi asked with no underlying intent. " I was watching you do your cool jutsu." Naruto answered honestly. "I want to try one." Naruto stated.

" Go for it." Kakashi said in a dull tone. He didn't expect Naruto to get it just by watching, it would take atleast six months for him to properly to do jut..." Kakashi thought in aw as Naruto started froming a perfect water dragon. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as the new formed water dragon started swiveling and swirving around the training grounds, until finally, it charged at Kakashi in a rage, he was so suprised by the fact Naruto preformed the jutsu, that he didn't react and was sent flying, 25 yards out of the training ground, and landed on the ground with a loud "thunk"

After 3 minutes on the ground, Kakashi got up, springet to naruto and demanded answers. "How did you copy my technique?" Kakashi said in a voice that said he would get answers. "Ask Hokage-jiji. I don't have to tell you anything." Naruto said with an air of defiance around him. "I will get answers,boy." kakashi said as he stormed off to the hokage tower. 'I have a lot of things to explain later' Naruto thought in annoyance.

He had no idea.

* * *

Jutsu Library:

Doton: Doryūheki: English name: Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall: The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defence. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. The barrier itself is also coated with chakra, making its strength incomparable to that of a normal mud wall. Because of the earth's special characteristics, the wall is highly resistant against, for instance, fire and water.

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu: English name: Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique: This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: English name: Shadow Clone Technique:

Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original. Shadow clones can't be distinguished from the actual person even by the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made from any other substance. The user gets any information a shadow clone gets, upon dismissing.

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu: English name: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. This technique apparently requires more than average chakra reserves and most genin should not be able to do this technique.

* * *

Character Description:

Naruto Uzumaki:

Age:7

Gender:M

Taijutsu Skill:Genin

Ninjutsu Skill:Chūnin

Genjutsu skill:N/A

Kenjutsu skill:Academy Student

Chakra Reserves:

Total Skill Level:Genin (average'd out level of skill. EX: Academy Student: 1 Genin: 2 Chunin:3 Jonin:4 Sannin:5 Kage:6)

Ninjutsu: Doton: Doryūheki, Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.

Genjutsu: Naruto can not preform genjutsu

Taijutsu: brawler

* * *

Later,

Jellyfinger :P


	3. The Council

The kononokogan

Chapter 3:The Council

summary: Naruto is summoned to meet the council, what will they do, and how will they react?

disclaimer: if i owned naruto, i would have a giant pile of tacos and gum in my room. I don't, now do I?

* * *

As Naruto walked out of the traing grounds, he was surrouder by **ANBU **opperatives. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby ordered by the Hokage to report to the council room immediately." An ANBU operative said in disgust. Naruto shrugged and started walking to the Hokage Tower.

~TEN MINUTES LATER~

Naruto walked into the council room where the ANBU had told him they would be waiting for him. "sorry i kept you waiting Hokage-jiji, i had a run in with Hatake Kakashi." Naruto stated with the entire room appalled that Naruto spoke to the Hokage with such disrespect. "You will show all of us respect you insolent brat!" A pink haired banshee (Guess who?) yelled. "Mrs. Haruno, please quiet down, i do not mind what Naruto says." The Hokage stated. "it's just a small joke between the two of us." he finished. The civilian council looked angry that the hokage didn't kill him on the spot, and the shinobi council just rose an eyebrow.

Naruto finally looked around the council chambers at the councilmen. On the shinobi side, you could see the various clan heads. They include, Choza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Shikaku Nara, and Inoichi Yamanaka.

He looked to the Civilian side and, ignoring the glares, remembered their names. There was only 3 civilians on the council, Old man Ichiraku for the shop owners, a man named Akuchi Karomani for the buissnessmen, and Sakumoto Haruno for the civilians (cough cough **CENSORED** cough cough).

The Hokage sat between the two groups, with his 3 advisors. Danzō Shimura, Koharu Utatane, and Homura Mitokado.

"We are here to discuss a new found Bloodline by one of our villagers." Hiruzen stated blandly. The entire council was abuzz, they now had a new bloodline that they could control and empower for the "greater good" of Konoha.

"We understand that, but why is Mr. Uzumaki here?" Inoichi Yamanaka spoke up "Easy, Mr. Uzumaki here, has the new bloodline." The hokage said with great happieness for his grandson figure.

Everyone in the room was apalled that the village demon has a new found bloodline. "THATS A LIE! THE DE- I MEAN BRAT WILL NEVER HAVE A BLOODLINE, ESPECIALLY NOT BEFORE UCHIHA-SAMA!" Sakumoto Haruno stated, matter of factly.

" He does have a bloodline, for i have seen it myself." The Hokage said with obvious distrust towards the Haruno. "It is called the Kononokogan. It has the power to hypnotise enemies, gives you the power to use all the basic elements, and, gives you the power to copy other peoples jutsu and techniques." ended the Hokage with a subtle hint of pride in his voice.

" I think we would all like a viewing of Naruto's new bloodline." said Hiashi Hyuga. Hiruzen signalled Naruto to show them his new bloodline and he started 15 seconds of focus Naruto suddenly shouted "Kononokogan!" And lifted his head up, showing his new eyes.

Everyone was utterly stuned. He really did have a bloodline. One councilor was seething. ' Those eys are nothing compared to the Might of the Sharingan, they probably do something stupid, like letting him see farther.' thought Sakumoto Haruno.

"Can you provide an example of your eye's power?" Akuchi Karomani questioned.

"Sure, follow me." Naruto said.

* * *

Jutsu Library:

ANBU:Literally meaning "Special Assassination and Tactical Squad"), take orders directly from the Kage, performing special high-level missions, such as assassinations and torture. The ANBU usually work in teams formed to the requirements of the mission, ensuring maximum success. The shinobi in the ANBU are hand-picked by the Kage; chosen for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, gender, background, or previous rank bear no weight in this decision. Members can also leave the organisation, as Kakashi did for unknown reasons to return being a jōnin, but he retained strong ties with ANBU. They wear their mask even in their own village, for their identity as an ANBU agent is to be known only by the Kage and village elders, with the exception of Konohagakure's "Root" ANBU members who, unless ordered to, will otherwise only act on Danzō Shimura's orders.

There are apparently no true ranks within the ANBU, unlike within the regular forces. Team leadership and hierarchy seem to be based on merit and experience. The leaders of the teams are called squad leaders (分隊長, _Buntaichō_), a position held in high regard.

* * *

REVIEW! i am to reviews what choji is to chips.

* * *

Update: 5/11: I have a question. Do you guys mind if i skip the council stuff, its just soooo boring to write, i cant stand it!

its pretty much like this: Naruto shows them his water dragon, they go silent, hokage is impressed,he enlists naruto at the academy.

its just soooooooooooooo boring! :*(

Review with if you care or not. most votes wins.


	4. The Ninja Academy

After alot of thinking, I realised I should just skip the council meeting and give a summary of basically what happened during it.

Summary: Naruto shows them a jutsu, they get angry because hes getting stronger, blah blah blah, he goes home feeling proud, sees hinata on the street, end.

Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: If i owned Naruto then sasuke would have died with the massacre.

* * *

Time skip: 1 year.

It hasd been a year since the council meeting, and Naruto finally wants to join the academy.

"Jiji, i want to join the ninja academy." Naruto said, barging into the Hokage's office like he owned the place. The Hokage, seeing there was no way to avoid this, just went with it. Luckily he had already prepared, in case this such situation ever arose. "Alright Naruto, just sign these papers, and you will be signed up for the academy tomorrow" The Hokage said, handing Naruto afew papers.

To say Naruto was happy was an understatement, he was extatic, he signed the required papers and gave them to Hiruzen. " The Academy starts in 3 hours, get ready, and try to make a good impression." Hiruzen told Naruto.

Naruto walked out of Hiruzen's office, happier than when he went in. He walked around for about 2 and a half hours, until he found himself in front of the Academy, he walked in through the front door ignoring the whispers of disbelief of alowing him into the academy.

He finally found himself outside of his classroom, room 301 (1st one to tell me where i got that gets a shout out next chapter.) and stared at it for a while. After about 15 minutes of staring, he decided to walk in. When he got in he saw a teacher getting prepared for class, and 3 children at their desks. He looked at the teacher taking in his features, he was around 5 foot 8, looked to weigh about 140 pounds, and was in his early 20's. He was wearing a blue shirt with a green chunin vest over it, he had black andbu pants and a scare over his nose. The teacher gave him a glare (Iruka still thinks hes the kyubi at the beginning of the academy.) and looked away. Naruto then took in the looks of the other students.

One of them was a girl, about his age. She had lavender pupil-less eyes, and a light pink hue on her cheeks. When she saw he was looking at her she looked away, red as a tomato.

Both of the other two were boys. One was a bit "big boned" he was wearing a light and dark green shirt with light blue pants. He had 2 spirals on his cheeks and looked very friendly. The other boy had spiky black hair, pulled back into a pony tail, He had a bored expression on his face, a light blue shirt and a pair of black pants.

Naruto then remembered he had just changed clothes, he wasn't used to not wearing his signature orange. He was now wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a spiral on his sleeve and on the front. He was also wearing Black ANBU pants. He had his hair pointing everywhere, and if you asked him, he thought he looked quite handsome.

Each of the the people in the room wore standard ninja sandals. The children all looked relativiely nice. 'maybe this isnt going to be that bad.' Naruto thought with a smile.

After 15 minutes of sitting and waiting, all the chairs were filled with the exception of one emo, duck-butt haired child.

Iruka soon knew it was time to start the lesson so he introduced himself. "My name is Umino Iruka, and today we will be doing many things, we will start with-"

In the middle of Iruka's sentence the door burst open and standing there trying to look cool was the emo loner Uchiha.

"So nice of you to join us Mr. Uchiha, please take a seat." Iruka said politely.

"Hn" was Sasuke Uchiha's greatest sentence ever, it had such grace and elegancy.

"Alright as i was saying, my name is Umino Iruka, and today we will be doing many things, we will start with a show of what, if any, ninjutsu you know, followed by a taijutsu spar, an obstical course, and finally an accuracy test using kunai and shuriken." Iruka explained rather quickly. "Now, Aburame Shino, would you please come up and show us a jutsu?"

The list went on and on. The only technique Naruto found interesting was this girl named Hinata's **Juken.** Finally it was Naruto's turn to do a jutsu. "Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said with an ounce of disgust that only Naruto caught. "If im going to do a jutsu, i will need water, and we should be outside." Iruka was skeptic at first, but grabbed a bucket of water, and told the class to head outside.

When outside, Naruto told Iruka to put the bucket down, and have the children move behind him. They did as instructed, and watched as Naruto went through a string of 44 hand seals. Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird. When he was done he Shouted out "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**!" and suddenly the water in the bucket started to move, it shot up, and started taking the shape of a large dragon, it started to swirl and swish around the field they were in until it shot forward, torwards the children. As it neared, children started to cry, and Iruka was preparing to stop it, until it came to a stop, right in front of the Uchiha. It was studying him, like a predator studys his prey. The dragon roared in his face,causing him to go deaf in one ear, started rising, and went above him. Seeing that the dragon was above its target, Naruto realeased the jutsu, and the water came flying down at the lone Uchiha.

All of the children started to laugh, with the exception of the Uchiha fan club, who decided to retaliate. Their plan was simple. Have Sakura Haruno (cough cough banshee cough cough) distract Naruto, while Ino used her family technique to take over his mind and embaress him.

They set their plan into action as Sakura walked over to Naruto. She arrived at her destination and held Naruto down, and yelled "NOW INO" "**Shintenshin no Jutsu**!" Ino yelled as she performed a hand seal. Unfortuanetly for Sakura Naruto switched places with her and she took the hit.

Not realising she didn't hit her target, Ino in Sakura's body proceeded to do the chicken dance, put make up all over her face, and admit she was weaker than her sasuke-kun. Ino dispelled the jutsu, and went to admire her handywork, until she saw sakura with makeup on her face, looking completely embaressed.

'Yep, this might not be so bad after all...' Naruto thought in between laughs.

* * *

Jutsu Library:

Shintenshin no Jutsu: English name: Mind Body Switch Technique : The Mind Body Switch Technique is the signature ability of the Yamanaka clan. Originally, this ninjutsu was suited for intelligence-gathering missions rather than battle. With it, a ninja sends his mind into a target's body supplanting the target's mind with their own. The user transfers their consciousness to the target, giving them complete control of the body for a short period of time. While in control of the body, the user is able to communicate with the target. As the user propels all of their mental energy, the shooting range and number of hits are considerably limited. It is also possible for the user to switch bodies with the target. This has great strategic value when used on a team-mate as neither body is left incapacitated and they may also make use of the user's abilities as well as their own while doing this. To remain inconspicuous when spying, the user can perform this technique on an animal, such as a hawk, which they can use to do aerial reconnaissance Normally, their original body is left defenceless while this technique is active, leaving it susceptible to attack until they return. The mind transfer moves in a straight direction and takes some time to return to the user's body if it misses. Because of these reasons, it should only be used on immobilised targets. Similarly, if the opponent's will is strong enough, they can force the user from their body, as Sakura Haruno did to Ino Yamanaka during the Chūnin Exams. Lastly, should any physical injury befall the victim's body while the mind-link is active, it would cause the user's body to also receive those same injuries. This can be rectified if user cancels the technique before the victim's body receives the damage.

Juken: English name: Gentle Fist: The **Gentle Fist** (柔拳, _Jūken_) or **Gentle Fist Art** (柔拳法, _Jūkenpō_) is a form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyūga clan. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System. subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user surgically injects a certain amount of their own chakra into the opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, hence the name "gentle" fist. Targeting the tenketsu can enhance the havoc and control a Gentle Fist practitioner can impose upon an opponent's chakra network. These special nodes, 361 in total, are key gatekeeping interceptions in the chakra circulatory network, thus forcibly opening or sealing them in whatever manner the Gentle Fist user sees fit is a powerful tactical option to have. The user's chakra can either increase chakra flow in the opponent's body, or disrupt it completely, preventing them from using techniques as seen in Neji's fight with Hinata during the Chūnin Exams. Neji Hyūga remarked that any chakra-based substance can be destroyed by this technique. As seen in his fight with Kidōmaru, it is done by leaking chakra from the chakra openings in one's hands and moulding it into a needle-like shape to slice through the chakra. However it is unknown if this technique can be done by any Gentle Fist user or just those who can see the tenketsu. Because the chakra pathway system is invisible to the naked eye, the Byakugan is required for this style to be used effectively. Since the Byakugan is unique to the Hyūga clan, it has become their signature style of combat. The ability to inflict severe internal trauma with minimal external force, combined with chakra network manipulation, makes the Gentle Fist the most reputable and fearsome taijutsu style known in all of Konohagakure.

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu: English name: Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique: This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill

* * *

I want to thank Narutopedia again for jutsu descriptions and some english translation.

Peace out,

Jellyfinger

* * *

Edit: date: 6/2/2012: I have diecided on an update schedule. every 1k views, i will update. at the moment im at 3500, and last chap i was at 2750 views. keep reading.


	5. Day one of the Academy

The Kononokogan chapter 5: Taijutsu, and more.

i would like to congratulate Camo2237 for getting it right. The room they areusing as a classroom has the same number as the chunin exam written portion in the cannon. Great Job.

Disclaimer: If i owned Naruto, he would have a dojutsu, Overpowered abilities from it, and he would be able to take on Kage level ninjas. That's what Kishimoto did to his one true love, Sasuke.

Now, On with the show.

* * *

After Sasuke finished drying off, The Sasuke fanclub stopped trying to kill Naruto, and Sasuke started to brood again, it was time for the next event, The Taijutsu spars.

"Naruto Uzumaki, And Sasuke Uchiha, Please Come to the designated arena for a Taijutsu spar." Iruka told them.

Naruto was slightly nervous and Sasuke was Extatic that hegot to hummiliate the "dobe" of his class.

They both walked to the arena and stood 7 feet apart, and at the starting signal from Iruka, Sasuke rushed Naruto.

(Please note that this is my first fighting scene, if its terrible and you think you cand do better, please tell me, i am looking for someone to write the fighting scenes in my story.)

Sasuke arrived at naruto, and tried to end the fight quickly with a Roundhouse kick to the face. (Yay Chuck Norris) Naruto ducked under and grabbed Sasuke's foot. Naruto took his foot and pulled upwards, leving Sasuke on the floor. Sasuke quickly recovered and rushed at naruto, planning to do a fake with his left, and punch Naruto in the stomach. Well, Plans are easier said than done, When Sasuke reached Naruto, he wasn't planning for if Naruto planned to attack. When Sasuke was in range, Naruto used the superior reach on his leg to kick Sasuke in the stomach. Realizing that the fight was being drawled on, Naruto decided to use a move He learned from a green-clad weirdo. "**Konoha Senpū**!" Naruto shouted, performing a high kick to Sasuke. Sasuke caught it and smirked 'Looks like the dobe really is a-' Just then a lock kick that had been coming in at Sasuke launched him at the crowd, knocking over a few students.

When they looked at sasuke, they saw he was unconscious. "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki" Said a disgruntled Iruka

"He must have cheated" a fanclub member rationalized. Other thoughts were going around, along those lines, but he didn't care.

Meanwhile from the back of all the students, was a very shy girl, with white, pupil-less eyes, looking at Naruto with a newfound respect. She admired how, he won that fight effortlessly and doesnt care what the other kids thought about him. She felt something grow, inside of her heart, she admired him, but could she think of him as something more? Possibly.

Naruto quickly returned to his seat, awaiting to see the other fights.

~3 HOURS LATER~

After all the matches, it was time for the Obstacle course. It consisted of a Balance Beam, a Wall Climb, and a Tire Run.

"first up, Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka announced.

Naruto lined up at the starting line, and the second the signal was given to begin, started sprinting. He sped down the Balance Beam in record time, got to the Wall climb, completely ignoring the rope used to help them over the Wall, and just jumped it in one tall leap, after arriving at the Tire Run, Naruto tooke each step with expert precision.

Naruto finished the Obstical Course in the amazing time of 18.3 seconds. The only people who have ever done betetr than that was Jiraiya of the **Sannin** and Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. Everyone was amazed at what they just saw.

~3 more hours later~

After everyone finished the obstacle course, it was time for the accuracy test. Again for some reason, Naruto was first. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stepped up to a platform and started looking at the assorted targets. He took 5 kunai in one hand, and 5 shuriken in the other, crossed his arms, and threw them, Looking at what he gt, he nailed 10 targets, all in the bullseye.

He sat back again, waiting.

~50 minutes later~

They had finally posted the scores for the events that happened, He had come in first, followed by sasuke, who did the obstacle course in 27 seconds, and got 9 bullseyes, followed by Hinata Hyuga, who Naruto realized was kind of cute, did the obstacle course in 28.2 seconds, and got 7 bullseyes, followed again by Aburame Shino, followed by Choji Akimichi, followed by Kiba Inuzuka, followed by Shikamaru Nara, and finally Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka who tied for 9th, They were each followed by the rest of the class, who didn't get a passing grade.

Sasuke was enraged, that he got bet out for the highest spot in the class, so he decided to confront the hyper blond. Sasuke was following Naruto from behind, and got angry becoause nothing interesting was happening. So he decided a direct approach would work better. "Hey, dobe" Sasuke said acting smugly, "Fight me." He ended. "Alright, but you asked for it, let's go to Training Ground 7.

As they arrived at the Training ground they faced off about 10 feet away, but it wasn't the real Sasuke, Sasuke used a basic **bunshin **to be able to attack from behind. Naruto noticed, but decided to use it to his advantage. Naruto rushed at the clone and went straight throughit, as per his plan, Sasuke appeared behind naruto, ready to end in, until Naruto elbowed him in the face, causing him to fall backwards, onto the floor. Sasuke was getting angrier, He was an Uchiha, the elite of the elite. He watched as Naruto turned his back and walked away, but he was not letting Naruto get away that easily. "Katon:Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto saw the fireball coming, so he reacted quickly with his own, more powerful jutsu. "**Katon: Inferno Fire Shield**!" Naruto's Shield blocked Sasuke's jutsu "I hope you think again when you want to attack me." Naruto said before walking away.

* * *

Konoha Senpū: English Name: Leaf Whirlwind: A taijutsu where one launches a succession of high kicks and low kicks. Firstly, the opponent's evasion margin is restrained upon seeing the high kick, thus augmenting the chances for the low kick to hit the mark. So originally the high kick is little more than a feint.

Sannin: The Sannin are comprised of the three genin from Team Hiruzen — a genin team led by Hiruzen Sarutobi. When the team was formed, the three genin were only six years old and Hiruzen was already the Third Hokage; they used the bell test to serve as their promotion to genin. When the three shinobi were promoted, as customary, the team disbanded. The three would however work together during the Second Shinobi World War. During their battle with Hanzō of Amegakure, according to Hanzō himself, the three put up a courageous battle against him. Impressed with their power, Hanzō dubbed the three the Sannin (伝説の三忍, _Densetsu no Sannin_; Literally meaning "Legendary Three Ninja") of Konohagakure. The three would later become legends in the shinobi world, though the Sannin, as a team dissolved with Orochimaru's defection from the village. Every member of this team grew to become Kage-level ninja and with the exception of Jiraiya — who turned down the position — they all became village heads. All of them, at one point or the other ended up leaving the village for various reasons though Tsunade and Jiraiya would remain loyal to the village. Orochimaru would later join the Akatsuki and after leaving that group, would move on to found Otogakure. Tsunade after suffering great losses during the Second and Third Shinobi World War would travel the world alongside her apprentice Shizune while Jiraiya would covertly follow Orochimaru's actions and later Akatsuki's with the goal to protect Konoha from any future external threats. Hiruzen would retire as Hokage, naming Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage until the latter's death during the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha which forced him to resume office as the Third. He would remain the presiding Hokage until Orochimaru's Invasion of Konoha which ended in his death. With this Tsunade took up office as the Fifth Hokage at Jiraiya's — who had declined the position — behest. Three years later, Orochimaru would be permanently sealed by Itachi Uchiha, and Jiraiya would be killed by his former student Pain, leaving Tsunade as the only surviving Sannin

Bunshin: English Name: Clone: ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic technique, but depending on one's ingenuity, it can be used effectively. The clones will dissipate when they come into contact with something.

These clones can be easily distinguished by persons with dōjutsu. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (i.e. won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc…).

Katon: Inferno Fire Shield: A Fire technique created by Naruto Uzumaki, spinning around and constantly spitting fire, creating a constant shield, protecting the user from all but the strongest of water techniques.


	6. Timeskip

Kononokogan Chapter 5: Timeskip

Sorry this is kind of a late update, but i was caught up on some stuff i had to do.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, but i do own a taco recipe.

* * *

~TimeSkip: four years.~

It has been Four years since Naruto entered the Ninja Academy, And over that time, may things have happened. Kyubi has been Giving him more yokoi, Thefore, increasing his heling ability, and his speed and strength. Explained basically, Naruto had a decent body, he had the body of an athelete, Toned legs, powerful arms, and a great six pack.

So far, he doesnt have any fangirls, but i would bet he would get some soon.

Naruto has also been flirting with Hinata occasionally, she can now talk to him without blushing, and has almost completely stopped stuttering.

He remembers the first time he Flirted with her.

~Flashback: 3 years ago.~

Naruto was just walking through the corridors, in the academy, and he decided to take a seat outside for a little bit. He sat down underneath a big oak tree, the shade covering him like a warm blanket, or a mother's embrace. As he was sitting there, enjoying the shade, he noticed a figure looking at him from behind another tree, He saw the figure had white eyes, and violet hair. 'Hinata-chan' Naruto thought while standing up. Naruto **Shunshin**ed behind her, and whispered in her ear "Hello, Hinata-chan." She nearly had a heart attack, and jumped up a good, 15 feet. When she landed and turned around, she nearly fainted on the spot, It was her long time crush, Naruto. She could remember the time he saved her from some mean bullies, who were hitting her, and Naruto came in and saved her.

"h-h-hel-lo N-Naru-t-to-kun." Hinata said shakily, red as a tomato. "Are you okay Hinata-chan? You look really red, do you have a fever?" Naruto asked, putting his hand on her forehead. Hinata's breath got stuck in the back of her throat, just waiting to see what he was doing. "Hinata breath!" Naruto shouted, noticing she wasnt breathing "I guess i'll have to perform mouth to mouth." Naruto said calmly. Hinata fainted on the spot, just hearing him.

~End Flashback~

Ever since that time, they had been getting closer and closer, right now they were best friends, but maybe, eventually, they could be something more.

But enough of Naruto's personal life, right now it was time for the genin exams, and he was up. He was the 2nd to last to go do the exam, and so far only 7 people have passed. Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, and Inuzuka Kiba. Everyone else failed.

Now it was Naruto's turn "Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka Umino said with an air of concern. Iruka warmed up to Naruto after realising he wasn't the kyubi incarnate. But thats a story for another time, now was a time for action. They had already taken the written test, which Naruto passed with an expert ease, but now it was time for the final part of the exam, the Ninjutsu exam, they had to perform the 3 main techniques, the **henge**, the **kawarimi**, and a **bunshin**. Naruto started walking torwards the seperate room, for individual testing, with great confidence. As he walked in he saw someone he never thought he would see. "Hello, Naruto-kun" said a person with a monotone voice.

* * *

END!

cliffhanger ftw

Jutsu Library:

Henge: English Name: Transformation: Given all the missions ninja are assigned to - battle, intelligence gathering, diversions - this is a priceless ninjutsu. It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. On the other hand, a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies. It will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. This is one of the most basic ninjutsu, as such most shinobi know how to perform it. The transformation technique is considered to be among the more difficult E-ranked techniques, since it requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form. On top of that, the user would be, most likely, interacting with the environment. This puts mental strain on an inexperienced ninja. Thus the best way to determine if it is indeed a transformation is to cause this strain upon the user; though this is of course not always successful. Tsunade of the Sannin possesses a more advanced version of the Transformation Technique, where she disguises her 50-year-old self as younger versions of herself. Her technique is unique as it seems to be permanent, nor does she need to exert herself to maintain it for a long time, whereas a normal transformation would be dispelled when the user is injured. This implies that the form is a physical transformation and that it only breaks when Tsunade is low on chakra.

Kawarimi: English Name: Body Replacement: With this technique, one replaces their own body with a block of wood or some other object, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. It's a basic ninjutsu even taught at the Academy, but it's a useful art that can be applied in variety of situations.

Bunshin: English Name: Clone: A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic technique, but depending on one's ingenuity, it can be used effectively. The clones will dissipate when they come into contact with something. These clones can be easily distinguished by persons with dōjutsu. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (i.e. won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc…).

* * *

Power scale: 1-1000

person: rank: skill level

0-149= academy student

150-299= Genin

300-449= Chunin

450-599= Jonin

600-749= Kage

750-899= Minato and Madara's level

900-1000= sage of the six paths level

Naruto: Academy Student: 375

Kakashi: Jonin: 550

Hinata: Academy Student: 155

Sasuke: Academy Student: 175

Hiruzen: Kage: 645

* * *

Jellyfinger out

Peace :P


	7. Author's note

Kononokogan: Authors note 1

I just want everyone to know that my birthday is coming up, i wont update until afew days after my birthday, please be patient.

Jellyfinger


	8. Cliffhanger: end

Sorry for the delay, but i hit writers block, after reading some kyuubi/Naruto FanFics, i got some inspiration.

I'm going to change how the jutsu library works, now it will just give you the element, class, and if its my own or a real move.

btw i absoluetly hate sakura, i wont discriminate, but she is absolutely useless.

* * *

Last time on The kononokogan:

Now it was Naruto's turn "Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka Umino said with an air of concern. Iruka warmed up to Naruto after realising he wasn't the kyubi incarnate. But thats a story for another time, now was a time for action. They had already taken the written test, which Naruto passed with an expert ease, but now it was time for the final part of the exam, the Ninjutsu exam, they had to perform the 3 main techniques, the henge, the kawarimi, and a bunshin. Naruto started walking torwards the seperate room, for individual testing, with great confidence. As he walked in he saw someone he never thought he would see. "Hello, Naruto-kun" said a person with a monotone voice.

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly widened as he realized who was in front of him. In front of Naruto was the S-ranked criminal Itachi Uchiha, charged with killing all of his clan, excluding his little brother Sasuke Uchiha. Unknown to Naruto, The fear of being in the same room as a wanted murderer, looking, and talking directly to him scared him so much, a chain reaction. No one noticed when Naruto's bloodline activated, and one of the blood-red tips turned a sparkling gold. Naruto gasped as he felt an influx of power enter him, it made him feel as though he went through a year's worth of training. 'What is this feeling? it feels... intense, as though i just awakened a great power within me.' Naruto thought "That's because you did." Kyuubi said to Naruto though their mental link. "You just unlocked the second stage of your Kononokogan. Each stage has it's own power, that adds on to the level before it. There are a total of six levels, and are only unlocked it times for great stress, or in dire situations." Kyuubi told Naruto " The second stage of the Kononokogan gives you the power to sense chakra usage, increases your strength by ten-fold, and allows you an increased sense of smell."

'That's so cool, thanks for the info Kyuu-chan.' "No problem Naruto-kun" As Naruto stopped talking to Kyuubi, he ran at Itachi and smashed the ground infront of his feet, causing a medium sized crater to form underneath them, "**Wrath of the Grand Titan**!" Naruto shouted as his fist hit the ground, and the crater engulfed Itachi up to his head. "Relax Naruto-Kun, im here to help you." Itachi said in a calm, and soothing voice. " I just came to tell you to get Sasuke off of this path of evil he has chosen. He will go no where with it, and it will hurt him in the end" Itachi said glumly.

" This is weird, we were told you were a heartless killer, who killed his clan to test his abilities." Naruto questioned. "I had to do it, they planned to take over konoha, it was just easier to get rid of them , then to let them know we know of their plans, and make them attack." Itachi answered

"oh, ok.. i guess." Naruto said with an underlying hint of confusion " I'll look after sasuke, and make sure he doesn't do anything too drastic." Naruto said with confidence. Itachi threw Naruto a head band and said, "Your teachers will think you passed with flying colors. nothing to worry about."

Naruto grinned as he tied on the headband, and walked out into the classroom. No one was suprised that he had his headband, he is the best student in the class after all. Naruto took his seat and waited for team selection to come.

* * *

Meanwhile:

The Jonin and Hokage were surrounding the Hokage's crystal ball. " so thats the kyuubi brat." said a random jonin in the room. "ANBU!" the hokage called quickly, as the anbu came out of the shadows and quickly disposed of unnamed canon fodder # 1. "i see my students are rather... uninteresting" said Kakashi hatake, one of the new Jonin sensei, to take a team this year.

* * *

"It is time to announce the teams now" Iruka stated, getting everyone's attention. "Team one will be... Team seven will be, Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha, and..." all the females in the class held their breath, hoping to be on team seven. " Hyuga Hinata." Iruka finished " team eight will be, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, and Inuzuka Kiba. Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino , Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji, as team 9 is still in circulation from last year." Not everyone was happy with what team they got, the only ones that were, were Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji.

Everyone waited for their senseis, and after 2 hours, their sensei showed up. "Team seven? My first impression of you is... Your dull

* * *

Wrath of the Grand Titan: No element: B-rank: Own Creation

Jellyfinger out,

peace out everyone


	9. Chapter 9

In this story, some of the characters have major mood swings.

* * *

"No matter, meet me on the roof so we can introduce ourselves." said kakashi in a very bored tone. "Also, if you don't get up in 5 minutes, you're going back to the academy." Said kakashi with a cheerful drawl to it.

The kids rushed, trying to get to the roof in time, only to arrive with a minute to spare.

"Now that your all here," Kakashi stated "we will introduce ourselves, I am Hatake Kakashi, i have many likes and not many dislikes, I don't have a lot of hobbbies, and I don't really have any dreams for the future." Kakashi said with a child-like nature to him.

'We only figured out his name.' thought every one with a sense of annoyance to it. "You first Duck Butt" Kakashi said. "Hn, My name is Sasuke Uchiha, i have many dislikes, and not much I like, I don't have any hobbys, and my dream is more of an ambition, to kill a certain man." Said Sasuke angrily at the nickname, while Naruto and Hinata giggled. "You next, Blondie." Kakashi said with a monotone voice. Naruto Glared at kakashi before starting,"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, training, and my precious people, i dislike arrogance and hobbies are training and learning new things. My dream is to have a family, and live a happy life with said family." at this, Hinata blushed, and was happy it went unnoticed to Naruto. "You next Lavendar" Kakashi said in amusement. " M-my name is H-Hyuga H-Hinata, my l-l-likes are c-cinnamon buns, and reading, I-I don't have a-any d-dislikes, a-and m-my dream is t-the same as N-Naruto-K-Kun's." said Hinata in her shy way of talking.

'So, i have an Emo-DuckButt, a blond ball of energy, and a shy clan heir. Interesting.' thought Kakashi playfully.

"I'm going to tell you guys the truth," Kakashi started innocently, "You arent genin yet." finished, resulting in a shout of "WHAT!?" from the surrounding genin, Kakashi enjoying every second of messing with his possible students. "you only passed the academy exam, thats just to see if you even have any potential to be genin." said kakashi to his students, suprised faces. "Meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 at 9 in the morning, and dont eat breakfast, or you will puke." Kakashi said before dissapearing in a shunshin before his students could stay anything. "Hinata-chan, want to go train for a little while?" Naruto asked, to which Hinata replied "sure, Naruto-kun", as they jumped over the ledge, landed with practiced ability, and walked away. 'Hn, im going to make sure they both fail, as the last Uchiha, i deserve to have my own personal jonin sensei, and if they pass, i'll just demand kakashi to fail them, he cant deny thelast Uchiha what he wants... did i mention i was the last Uchiha?' Sasuke thought in his brooding sort of way.

Time skip: next day

Naruto woke up at 9 in the morning, knowing that Kakashi would atleast be a few hours late, got out of his pajamas, and into his clothes, a black short sleeve shirt, with a piar of black shorts, that didnt hinder his movement, and started making himself breakfast, and two bento boxes, in case his team mates decided to take Kakashi's threat of vomit seriously. When Naruto got there at 11 am, the first thing he heard was a growl from Sasuke's stomach, good thing he propared the bentos. He offered the bento to Sasuke, who suprisingly eagerly accepted the meal, and dug in hungrily.

It was another hour before Kakashi showed up, 3 hours late. "Follow me." Kakashi said simply, making everyone think the same thing, ' He has alot of mood swings.'

After they got to the place kakashi was leading them to, he turned around and looked at the with a calculating eye, before doing his pattented eye smile and saying "we're here."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update.


	10. Resignation

I hereby regret to inform you, that i will be no longer continueing to update this, or any of my other stories for the time being, if you would like to adopt them, just send me a PM and we will work out all the details, please remember that i would continue writing them if i could, but im a little older now, and the topics they are on no longer interest me.

Good bye for now

~Jellyfinger~


End file.
